


I’m Sorry

by Pastel_Deku



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Unhappy Ending, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Deku/pseuds/Pastel_Deku
Summary: WARNING:THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME(Story details in Notes)





	I’m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> While Thor and Rocket sneak into the palace on Asgard, the blonde takes a few moments to speak with a certain Frost Giant in the dungeons.

 

The task was supposed to be simple...well, as simple as it was to go into the Quantum Realm. To the supposed King of Asgard, though, it was going to be easy.

 

Go back in time, take the Reality Stone, (not be spotted by Frigga, Jane, or Loki), and get out of there as soon as possible. It was a good plan, and after all, what could go wrong?

 

Rocket was tagging alongside the blonde as they snuck through the palace, trying their absolute hardest not to be spotted by any of the guards. They were both doing quite well surprisingly so far...that is...until they entered the dungeons.

 

Thor sighed quietly to himself as he walked down the long hallway, until he froze in place.

 

He had almost forgotten.

 

The Asgardian gazed into the cell of the Frost Giant as he felt as if his very soul had been ripped from his body.

 

Rocket rolled his eyes and quickly yanked the blonde out of the way before he was spotted. “C’mon, we don’t have time for this.”

 

Thor, however, was still frozen as he struggled to speak. “Loki...”

 

The raccoon-like creature frowned as he glanced back to the cell himself. “That him? Your brother?”

 

Thor swallowed thickly before nodding, “yes...”

 

Rocket sighed as he glanced back to the blonde before looking down the hallway. He nodded his head in Loki’s direction after a minute or so. “Go talk to ‘em. I’ll go get the stone thing...or whatever...”

 

“A-Are you sure?”

 

“Just go.” Rocket grunted, starting to head down the hallway, “before I change my mind.”

 

The blonde nodded, knowing he could thank him later as he shakily approached Loki’s cell.

 

It was just as he had remembered it from ten years ago. He was trying to think of something - _anything_ he could say to make the situation not awkward, but he knew it was fairly impossible. After all, the Loki from six years ago was in a completely different place than the Loki he knew who had been killed-

 

He clenched his fists, not wanting to finish the thought as he stopped in front of the cell. His mind immediately went blank, the blonde staring at Loki’s lithe form which was laying across the bed inside.

 

The Trickster - who had been tossing the cup into the air and catching it - ceased his movements almost right away when he saw the blonde’s figure out of the corner of his eye.

 

He glanced over in his direction, “Thor-“ the words seemed to catch in his throat however as he cut himself off, swiftly sitting up as he frowned at the other while looking him up and down. “What...in Hel’s name happened to you?”

 

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but the words became caught in his throat as he choked out a quiet sob. “You’re alive...”

 

Loki gave him a confused look, though it was still full of hatred. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I-I’m sorry...! If I had gotten us out of there sooner...y-you would still be here...!”

 

The noirette paused as he took a second to think, his expression darkening further. “You aren’t from here. Not this time, at least.”

 

Thor gave him a broken smile as he nodded a little, taking a second to wipe at his tears. “As smart as ever...”

 

Loki nodded a little, his body still tense as he looked the Asgardian up and down once again. “And I’m dead, in your time?”

 

“It was my fault...I couldn’t...” His voice trailed off as more tears fell from his eyes, cascading down his cheeks as he looked to the ground, unable to stare into Loki’s emerald-green eyes any longer.

 

The Frost Giant seemed to give the concept a thought for a second before turning away. “Good to know...”

 

“I love you...”

 

Loki froze, his body tensing as he refused to turn back to him. The words seemed to come easily to him, "You don't."

 

"Yes, I do, Loki! I love you more than anything!"

 

The noirette whips around, expression darkened - and if looks could kill, Thor would be dead in a matter of seconds. "No. You. Don't. It was obvious you never did."

 

Thor took a shaky breath, his mind all over the place as he struggled to remind himself that this wasn't the same Loki he had known in recent times...not to mention that he was running out of time to speak with the Frost Giant. "P-Please, Love...you have to believe me..."

 

He saw Loki's shoulders visibly tense more than before at the almost forbidden nickname from their past - something that they had once silently vowed never to speak of ever again. And of course, the blonde wouldn't have brought it up if their romantic relationship hadn't fixed itself after the events of Ragnarok (which of course this Loki didn’t even know what that was).

 

"I _don't_ believe you. And I never will." Loki hisses venomously, "even if you are from the future, there's no way that you could ever fix all that you've done to me."

 

Thor took a hesitant step closer, knowing he had to at least try to convince the younger no matter what as crystal tears continued drip from his Heterochromia eyes. "I know that I messed up...I-I caused you a world of hurt-Loki I know I'm the reason for the scars covering your arms! You told me yourself! A-And even though you told me that you forgave me for all the pain I caused you...I'll never forgive myself for it!"

 

The Trickster stood there in shock, suddenly feeling self-conscious as his slender fingers gripped the edge of his sleeves.

 

"I-I guess...I just needed to see you one last time..." The blonde let out a weak laugh which quickly turned into a broke sob, "as you can see, it turns out that I really can't function without you...you're the love of my life, Loki..."

 

The Frost Giant simply stood there silently, his mind still processing Thor's words as he distantly heard the Asgardian's footsteps heading down the hallway in the back of his mind. He soon snapped out of his gaze, but felt his heart plummet to the floor when he looked up, and the blonde was gone.

 

_"I...love you too..."_


End file.
